In many applications, a relatively flat structure, such as a panel, a diaphragm, etc., may need to be securely fixed onto other structures. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus may need a backlight module to provide light to the liquid crystals for modulation. A typical backlight module may include a light source, such as a light-emitting diode (LED) light source, a light guide plate to guide the light from the light source, and an optical film assembly configured to diffuse the light. With the continuous advancement of the LCD technologies, the LED backlight module is moving towards the direction of narrower bezels, which may make it more difficult to secure the backlight module. This may become a more prominent issue in vehicle onboard display applications, where a more stable structure of the backlight module may be needed.
In a first mounting method, the optical film assembly is arranged above the frame in the backlight module. In a second mounting method, the optical film assembly is disposed below the frame in the backlight module.
In existing technologies, as a result of the methods of mounting the optical film in the backlight module, the distance from an edge of an effective display area of the display apparatus to an edge of the light guide plate can be relatively small. As such, shadowing and uneven lighting can occur near mounting brackets of the backlight module. Therefore, it may be difficult to design the display apparatus with narrow bezels using the conventional mounting methods.